Alex Jones VS The Buddhism Hotline: The Beginning of Hate?
by SAINTSTEVENCANMAKEITBETTER
Summary: The Crossover I always wanted to see and come true but It didn't, so I'm writing it. *NOTE (If you want just skip to Episode 3, I would actually recommend it.)
1. Episode 1

*Evangelion theme starts playing; The Intro *(If you want just skip to Episode 3, I recommend it)

*Starting off with the perspective of Alex Jones

"Today is Saturday, February twenty-third, and America is hanging on a thin rope right now. Thanks for tuning in today, welcome to the Alex Jones Show, I'm your host Alex Jones. Exposing and fighting tyranny and corruption at its source, we are the resistance. The Globalist are crapping their britches right now over Trump fulfilling his promises on making America great and safe. It's phenomenal how the left eats itself on whenever Trump does anything that is not evil and that is good.

The left are NPC's okay, they're like, Orange Man bad! Orange man Bad! Trump is somehow Adolf Hitler and Satan's love child. It just makes me sick, this is so stupid, so idiotic, TRUMP IS NOWHERE NEAR AS EVIL AS HITLER OR SATAN, THAT'S YOU, YOU GLOBALIST SCUM, HILLARY, SOROS, OBAMA, YOU SATANIC SCUM, YOU CHILD HURTING, ABUSING, SCUM! DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU FILTH MAKE ME WANT TO THROW UP, WE WILL END YOU, BRING AN END TO YOU, HAHAHAHAHA. WE ARE NOT WEAK, WE ARE STRONG AMERICANS AND WITH GOD ON OUR SIDE YOU WILL BE DESTROYED, BACK TO HELL FROM WHICH YOU CAME FROM. I'm sorry, it's just that evil gets me riled up sometimes, I scare myself with how much pure evil gets to me.

Okay, we got to go to break right now, but before we do I want to plug in our new product Super Male Vitality now on sale on the InfoWars Store dot com. You will not get amazing products like these anywhere else, I take it, most of the crew here take it, it's just amazing. I want to bring you the products that you want and need. Help and support us by buying our products, by funding us you are helping us defeat the Globalist and their agenda that wants to bring down humanity, we'll be right back."

*Perspective of Jonathon Hills at the Buddhism Hotline

"Hello and Welcome back to the Buddhism Hotline I'm your host Jonathon Hills and today I want to discuss the topic of why America needs a female democrat president. I feel that America needs a strong and empowered woman as president and only the democratic party is able to make it happen. I believe in her lifetime Hillary Clinton deserves to be the first female president. I would like it if she were to run for president in twenty-twenty. Now with all that being said, we are going right into your calls, why do you think America needs a strong and superior woman as president? And why is it so important? Ari if you could take a call?"

"Okay. Hello Caller, you're on the air."

"Hello Caller, you are on the Buddhism Hotline I'm Jonathon Hills, why do you think America deserves a woman as president?"

"Hi Jon, I'm a big fan of the show, I hate Trump..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't say his name on here, do you understand me? It's Mr. Tword, we don't use that evil man's name."

"Uh okay, I hate him and I think Hillary Clinton should have been president. But do you know who would have been the greatest president of all time?"

"Who?"

"DeezNuts, HA got em. Wesley is a stupid nigger."

"EXCUSE ME! ARIANA TAKE HIM OFF THE AIR, TAKE HIM OFF RIGHT NOW!

"Ahh, Okay, okay. He's off."

"Oh my Buddha! I can't believe you didn't see that coming Ariana you incompetent woman. Go to the next caller."

"Sorry, how could I have known?"

"SHUT UP ARIANA. Yes, Hello Caller I'm Jonathon Hills what do You got to say?"

"Hello, I have a question to ask."

"Yes, go ahead."

"I've been following you for a while and you didn't keep your promise of making a video or stream on Alex Jones."

"HEY, WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT EVIL, RACIST, MAN WHO LIKES OUR IDIOT PRESIDENT, AND WHO HATES STRONG AND EMPOWERED WOMAN LIKE HILLARY CLINTON."

"Well, it's just, that you never made a video exposing Alex Jones or whatever like you promoted in an old video."

"WHAT IS THERE TO SAY? HE IS A RACIST AND EVIL MAN WHO THINKS NINE-ELEVEN IS FAKE AND THINKS SCHOOL SHOOTINGS ARE FAKE, AND THINKS FROGS ARE GAY. GET OFF THE AIR, CUT HIM OFF NOW! We are not going to talk about that man on this program."

"Well, to be honest, you never did meet the expectation of "exposing" or "destroying" Alex Jones as you said you were going to do in the promo you made about him."

"SHUT UP, Ariana."

"O, sorry."

"Just get to the next call."

As the Buddhism Hotline stream ends Jonathon can't get the thought of Alex Jones out of his head. He still sits in his seat thinking hard.

"Jon? are you okay?" Ari asks.

Jon replies, "nothing's wrong," He pauses. "Do you think I should make an Alex Jones video. Like, make a stream about him or something."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ariana replies.

"I won't need any help, I going to think more in my room about how this is all going to work out," Jon says as he leaves the studio.

Tuesday finally arrives, a day in which the Buddhism Hotline is live. Everything is all set, the camera is in position and when the clock hits six, the hotline is live online.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the Buddhism hotline." Jon does the intro. "I am Jonathon HIlls and today we have a treat for you today. We are going to have a discussion about a really, really, really, bad man. A sick and disgusting evil man."

"Disgusting," Ariana repeats when Jon finishes his sentence.

Jonathon continues, "We are going to be discussing about Mr. Alex Jones. If you don't know about him, then good, he is a bad, evil man, he's racist, sexist, xenophobic, Islamophobic, and he supports the president. This man is pure hatred, he says things like nine-eleven was done by our government, even though it was done by white, German males. He Says school shootings were fake and that kids died for no reason or they didn't die at all."

"Terrible," Ariana chimes in.

"Alex Jones is a sick and disgusting human being and deserved being kicked off of YouTube. We are going to be taking calls on your opinion on Alex Jones. Hello, caller, it's an honor having you on the show, I am Jonathon Hills tell me what you think on Alex Jones."

"Hey Jonathon How are you doing tonight?"

"I've been better, but thanks for asking. Got anything to say about our topic."

"Yes, that's the thing, I don't really like Alex, I think the stuff he says is BS or plain satire but I don't think he deserved to have his channel deleted off of YouTube and other social media, ya know."

"Are you really defending this man right know caller? Are you serious right now? What is wrong with you?"

"I think people have freedom of speech, Alex Jones should have the right to say controversial things without being banned from the entire internet."

"There is not freedom of speech for racist bullies like Alex Jones, people should get banned for hate speech and for making conspiracies. Get off my program, Ari would you?"

"Bye Bye caller. And he is gone."

"I can't believe this. go on to the next caller. Hello, you are on live right now, do you have anything to say on Alex Jones?"

"Uh before anything happens I would like to quickly say, HASHTAG FREE ALEX JONES, AND SUB TO PEWDIEPIE, TRUMP TWENTY-TWENTY! NIGGER NIGGER NIGGER."

"AHH CUT IT OFF! CUT IT OFF, CUT HIM OFF NOW ARIANA!"

"AHH OKAY, OKAY, HE'S OUT, HE'S OUT."

Jonathon sighs, "O my Buddha. He brought up PEWDIEPIE and Trump. We are texting the authorities if you talk about those people those are banned words on this program. Come on, the next call. Hello, Welcome to the program I'm Jonathon Hills, you're live on the air."

"Hi, Jonathon I know how you feel about these jokers that were calling on the show, I apologize for them."

"Thank you, caller, I get tired of these joke, prank calls and I just have enough of it."

"You know what you need to help relax and to stop your stress."

"No, what is that."

"Some nice coffee, AND OTHER SUPPLEMENTS YOU CAN GET AT ALEX's STORE, INFOWARS DOT COME KICKS ASS. TEXT 123 IN THE CHAT!"

Jonathon gasps in horror, "GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF."

Jonathon puts his head down laying it on the table. The rest of the Tuesday continues on like any regular show, many callers and donators joke. There was nothing but jokes from the callers and donators, Jon didn't really have anything planned for the stream, no skit just taking calls and hearing the donations. At the end of the show, Jonathon ordered Aria to look up Alex Jones's website to criticize it and to talk more crap on Alex making fun of the InfoWars articles and the products that were sold on the site.

It was nothing but a simple stream in all reality. Yes, when it started it was hyped by the viewers but by the end, it wasn't viewed much at all when the live stream ended left to be watched on YouTube. Why would Wesley even try? It's not like Alex Jones was going to see the video, like they were going to have a debate, or even find each other on the street, or even track each other down like how Jonathon tracked Ice Poseidon down.


	2. Episode 2

*Evangelion theme starts playing (Intro)

*Perspective of Alex Jones

"Today is the twenty-eighth of February, the last day of the month of February. Yall know that I love you my audience. InfoWars has an amazing fanbase it's just incredible. I remember back in twenty-fifteen to sixteen before the election, all you guys sent me memes and posted them everywhere of me, Infowars and Trump. It was just beautiful. But remember I am old, I don't know a lot about this Four-Chan stuff.

What I'm getting into today is that I was sent some clips and links to this live stream of this cuck soy boy with this Buddhism Hotline thing. And in this, he's calling me out and stuff. It just doesn't make sense alright, He's supposed to be a Buddhist, a white Buddhist, and doing Buddha's work. I think this is just one of those satire videos about religion, this little cuck just, spreading NPC SJW crap all on the internet.

Now why am I even bringing this up, why am I talking about this? This is some serious stuff okay. I believe what this boy does is satire but even though it's for dumb games, he doesn't know that he is pushing forward an agenda by the Liberal Satanist on Youtube with the anti-Trump stuff. He talks about me, Trump and people he doesn't agree with like Pewdiepie, which is someone you should subscribe to. This little cuck needs to stop. HE'S A DANM THREAT TO DEMOCRACY!

WHY AM I MAD? OH, THIS JUST TRIGGERS ME. I SEEN THE OTHER VIDEO CLIPS OF HIM TALKING ABOUT ME. I SEEN THE VIDEO SAYING HE WAS GOING TO EXPOSE ME AND BRING ME DOWN, YOU THINK YOU CAN BRING ME DOWN, BUDDHA CUCK. I SEEN THE STREAM, THE LAST STUPID LITTLE STREAM YOU MADE OF ME, YOU THINK I'M EVIL? YOU THINK I'M RACIST? I'M BAD? YOU SOY BOY LIBTARD WHITE TRASH.

Excuse me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far into it. I'm upset that I am really under attack and am facing lawsuits, and then little boys like this make a mockery of me, my name. I'm a man okay. I'm a player, a champion. I have better things to do than deal with this little white Buddhist cuck boy. And I don't have anything against Buddhist, just little libtard white boys who think they can mock a champion, a leader who fights against the globalist and stands for our country. This little boy could keep talking, that's okay. I just want you to remember boy, that every time you look at me or say my name, that you see and hear a man, a patriot, a fighter of tyranny, a champion. Nothing you would ever be you little two inch... Never mind, I'm not going to even go there.

"We got to go to break, but remember huge sales on the InfoWars Store, we are supported by you, you are the resistance.

* Perspective of the Buddhism Hotline

"I am really disappointed in you Ariana. I'm disappointed in your work, your childness and just how slow you are when it comes to detecting the joke callers."

"I'm sorry it's not my fault..."

"SHUT UP. For being so incompetent, turn around."

"NO. JON Please."

"TURN AROUND. I'm gonna lube up the Buddha stick. Now turn around and spread it. Show me your rectum. That's a good girl, that's a good girl."

"NO, no, no, please, I'll be a good girl a really good girl. I promise... AHHHHH."

"Yes, Ariana take it, feel Buddha coming inside you."

"AAAHHHH, ow."

"Tell me, Ariana, do you like it."

"N-no."

"Really? What about if I stick it in further?"

"NO. Oh, Go- I mean Buddha!"

"Do you like it? Do you like it?"

"Oh Buddha, oh Buddha, keep going daddy."

"What?"

"Keep going, Jon. I've been such a bad girl, Ah."

"You sure have been. I think I feel the power of Buddha growing inside me."

Rajeev, another tech support supervisor for the Buddhism hotline opens the door to the basement. "Uh, Jonathon you should check this... Oh, my Buddha!"

"RAJEEV, it's not what it looks like. I was just disciplining Ari with the Buddha stick."

"THEN WHY WAS YOU DICK IN YOUR HAND?"

After zipping up his fly Jonathon shoves Rajeev up against the wall. "Listen, Rajeev, you better keep your mouth shut about what you saw or else you are gonna get the same thing that Ariana got, except worst. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now, what was so important that you had to disturb my punishment session with Ariana?"

"Come and check this out it's about Alex Jones."

"What? Show me."

"Oh, my Buddha! Alex Jones is talking about me, about the stream."

"Yes, it's even blowing up on Twitter and the Discord."

"Rajeev, this is just, Amazing!"

"We steam in an hour. I had something planned tonight, but now we are going to talk about this instead."

"What do you want me to do Jon?"

"Rajeev you are going to be the tech supervisor today. Get on the computer, I want video ready of Alex Jone's stream. Go back on the stream when He's talking about me. I also want you to have another tab of Alex's site as well."

"On it. But what about Ari? Wasn't she going to be the supervisor today?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll deal with her."

Live with Jonathon HIlls starts as usual on that Thursday night.

"Rajeev, note, this stream is going to be called Jonathon Declares War On Alex Jones."

"Okay, and we are live in three... two... one..."

"Hello and welcome to Jonathon Live, I'm your host Jonathon Hills we have breaking news for you today. In the last stream, we talked about the evil sick man that is Alex Jones. Well, it turns out that Mr. Jones saw our video and responded to it. He called me out for calling him out on his racist, misogynist, anti-immigrant, anti-muslim, anti-gay, and anti-democracy.

Alex Jones really is a sick and evil man, in his response to my stream he attacked me and verbally assaulted me. He called me a cuck, which I don't know what that even means, he called me a Libtard, which I also don't know what that means. Now we are going to take callers but before that, we have the clip of him attacking us if Rajeev you could pull that up real quick.

Anything would be nice now. Rajeev?"

"It's doesn't want to work. I can't get the stream on the camera it keeps saying not compatible."

"What, you stupid Indian let me see."

"I can't put it on the stream, it simply won't let me."

"Gosh, Rajeev you idiot. Okay, scratch all of that then, we are just going to get to the callers and get their take on it." Start taking them, Rajeev."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Hello Caller, I'm Jonathon Hills welcome to Live with Jonathon Hills, today we are talking about Alex Jones and his response to the video we made about him, we sure made him mad if I do say so myself. what is your take on it?"

"Yeah, that was something, I don't think anyone would have seen the day that Alex Jones would be talking about the Buddhism Hotline. Are you going to debate him or have him on your show, like what are you going to do about this?"

"I'm going to say this Caller, I would trump Alex Jones in a debate, with the power of Buddha I would destroy this man and watch him burn in Hell for the things he said about me and about good innocent people."

"Hah, that's funny."

"What's funny Caller?"

"I feel like your end is near. If you face Alex Jones, on the street, on the air, skype or whatever. You will face your end, the end of your career, the hotline, just everything. Alex is a god like no other, you are a fool if you think your meme power levels are even equal to his. The end is near, the end of the Buddhism Hotline is near."

"What are you on?" Rajeev questions.

"Rajeev get the caller off the air. If you think Alex can end my career or end me you are wrong, I am a prophet of Buddha, I am not a conspiracy theorist, a racist, a white male, I am better than Alex in every way, shape, and form. If I don't face Alex he will still be taken off the face of the internet for being a Nazi and Nazi supporter. Next call Rajeev."

"Hello is this Jonathon Hills?"

"Yes, this is Jonathon Hills, what are your thoughts on Alex Jones's response about my program?"

"Alex about to tear you a new asshole boy, REEEEEEE."

"RAJEEV, GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF, HANG UP THE CALL!"

"Oh, my Buddha Rajeev."

"Maybe it's not a good idea to challenge or go against Alex Jones, I'm just saying."

"Shut up Rajeev go to the next caller. Hello, I'm Jonathon Hills welcome to the program, got anything related to Alex Jones's attack on our program?"

"Yeah, so, I'm just going to say that I never thought we would see the day that Alex Jones and Jonathon Hills faceoff. Finally, my anime fanfiction is going to come true."

"What?"

"I can't wait to see you face off with Alex. When is he coming on? Or are you going to be on his show?"

"Caller, I can't say for certain. We haven't gotten any kind of contact with or from Mr. Jones, all we know is that he has seen our stream and that he gave a response."

"You better have him on the show, you need to invite him before he invites you. You better get him before he gets you."

"Rajeev get the caller off the line."

"Uh, okay, goodbye caller."

"Rajeev mute the microphone, and put the messages on the stream real quick."

"Okay, why?"

"I don't know why this is getting to me, Rajeev. I am not scared, am I? I fear that I just started something that has gotten way out of hand. Haha, no, what am I saying? Let's push this forward. Rajeev put the stream back up."

"Aye."

"Hello and welcome back to the show, I am going to say right here right now that Alex Jones, if you are listening right now, I will end you, I will put you in your place you privliged, white, cis, male gendered, racist pig. I want you the viewers to send this to Alex Jones, I want him to know that he is not safe that his end is near, that his days of spreading fake new are over. I'm coming for you Alex Jones, I'm going to come all over you. Let's end the stream right now Rajeev."

"That was kind of gay man."

"Where's the Buddha stick."

"NO, no, Ahhhh."


	3. Episode 3

*Evangelion music starts playing (Intro)

*Perspective of Alex Jones

"Monday, fourth of March, 2019, and I am kind of tired of yall sending me this Buddhism Hotline crap. I'm just trying to give you tomorrows news today, but in the studio, I just get ton and tons of links and emails of this Buddhism Hotline talking major shit on me. I'm kind of tired about it okay! I don't want to talk about the thing I don't want to see it, ever again.

Now with that out of the way I'm going to be taking your calls here in the last hour, about how diplomatic efforts in the Korean Peninsula have been a success thanks to Trump. We are going to start with the calls that waited for a while, let's start with Nick Gurr from Illinois, you are on the air."

"HEY ALEX, How you doing?"

"I'm doing great how about you?"

"Great, I'm doing just fine. I wanted to know that... WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TEAR JONATHON HILLS A NEW ASSHOLE YOU NIGGER, NIGGER NIGGER."

Alex pounds the table with rage. "HANG UP THE DAMN CALL! SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK? REALLY? THIS IS FOR SERIOUS CALLS. IF YOU DON'T HAVE SERIOUS STATEMENTS ABOUT THE TOPIC, DON'T CALL. I'M SORRY, GO TO THE NEXT CALL, LIQUID JONATHON FROM ILLINOIS YOUR ON."

"Hello, Mr. Jones it's a pleasure to talk with you."

"It's a pleasure to talk with you, do you have serious comments today sir?"

"Why yes, I do. I need your help with something. I need you to get on my brother's channel right now to destroy him, he will be live any moment now."

"GET THIS SON OF A BITCH OFF, I WANT SERIOUS CALLERS ON."

"Well, Fuck you too you fat cuck."

"Listen here, you little soy boy bitch, don't call here again and screw you and your brother, I know you're talking about that stupid Hotline shit, get him off now! You need to stop talking about this hotline crap right now, I'm serious dead fucking serious. take another call."

" Hey Alex Jones, I just have to say that the Buddhism Hotline is going to be on soon, it said so on Twitter..."

"STOP! ENOUGH. STOP TALKING ABOUT THE HOTLINE, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF YOU ON THE AIRWAYS?"

"Woah, I didn't know you were a little cuck or chicken shit when it came to soy boys talking crap about you on the internet."

"You know what you little piece of shit? Take him off! I'm getting the laptop from under the desk, I'm going to end this once and for all. Buddhism Hotline, Call this number. I have my phone out and I'm going to call and troll this soy boy crap and have this end. So all the emails, links, and calls can die."

*Perspective of the Buddhism Hotline

"Okay the calls are open, Rajeev, take a call from someone who is looking to repent for their sins today."

"Okay, Jon, caller your on the air."

"WESLY! What up my Nigga."

"RAJEEV HANG UP THE CALL."

"BANNED."

"Oh, my Buddha Rajeev you got to be quicker than that. Go on to the next caller."

"Okay, caller your on." Rajeev says.

"Hello, you little soy boy cuck."

Jonathon pauses for a second, "Hello?"

"I'm calling to make the gods of 4chan and the internet happy. I am here to end you Buddha Cuck."

Jonathon starts mumbling and getting out of breath, "No, no, no, it can't be, you are not..."

"Alex Fucking Jones."

Rajeev screams like a little bitch.

Jonathon catches his breath and finds his words, "Alex I never thought we would get this far but it's just..."

"Can it, you little cuck. I'm going to end you right here right now, it ends."

"What are you talking about, Alex?"

Alex Jones teleports to the Buddhism Hotline's studio, in the back of Jon when he finishes his question.

Jon turns around in shock and surprise, "N-Nani."

Alex stares down Jon so intensely that Alex's muscles begin to flex and grow, ripping his shirt apart into shreds revealing his sexy upper body. Rajeev erupts an artery and fucking dies. Alex begins to grab Jon by the throat still tensed up and with his eyes glowing as he is now in demigod mode. Jonathon can't do anything in Alex's grip, he is frozen staring Alex in his glowing red, shiny eyes.

Ariana hurries up to the studio from the basement to see what all the commotion is about. As she sees Jon's throat in the hand of Alex Jones, she immediately rushes towards them dropping to her knees by Alex's side pleading, "Please don't kill him, let him go. What did we ever do to you? I- I love him."

Alex looks down at the pleading Ari. Alex Jones's huge, demigod dick rips through his pants and knocks Ari dead on the floor. He turns his attention to Jon, who is now in tears and whimpering like a puppy. He speaks, "You live in a world full of gods but you, you are no god. You are not even a prophet, you are a loser, a demon who scams using the names of gods. Now you must pay for your sins.

Look in my eyes." Jon looks into Alex's eyes and when he does, the world goes black. Jon can see his life rolling out before him like a movie. The Flashbacks of his memories lead him to the moment of where he is at now, then everything goes black one more time. Jon is not conscious until he sees a white light and wakes up in his bed. He is in a state of mass confusion nothing makes sense, then he turns to the left of his bed and sees Ari laying next to him, looking at him with a warm, cheerful smile.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

Jonathon replied, "Uh yeah, I mean no, I had a nightmare."

"Aw, you poor thing." Ari kisses him on his head. "Well, it's over now sweety. Now get up I made breakfast, green pea pancakes, your favorite."

Jonathon follows Ari to the kitchen then sits down at the kitchen table as she serves him green pea pancakes. "So sweety, did you hear? That disgusting, Indian scum Rajeev is getting deported back to India. It serves him right. We only want the immigrants who are going to make our country great. Thank Buddha for President Hillary Clinton, letting all the Mexicans, Arabs, Africans, and Communist Chinese immigrants illegally walk into our country with no visas or proper vetting. Those are the only kind of people we want, not people like Rajeev or white men who think the American dream, hard work, and dedication will make America great. I also forgot to tell you that I got raped again last night by a black Muslim man, but it's okay, Hillary said it's not racist if I want to abort a nigger baby. Hey it's okay I'm a woman, I think I get to say that word."

Jonathon looks at Ari's warm and cute face and begins to speak as he places his hand on her cheek. "Ari, everything is so perfect. In my dream it wasn't like this."

Ari puts her index finger on Jon's lips shushing him, "Shh. Don't talk about your nightmare. This is real, you're awake now."

"I love you, Ariana," Jon says threw tears coming out his eyes.

"I love you, Jon, more than anything in this world," Ariana replies, with a big kiss.

Alex Jones speaks to himself with Jon still in his hand, "I am going to be kind, you are lucky I put your stupid girlfriend in your prison, your little "paradise" with you, so you won't be lonely in there. It's not like you guys will need these mortal bodies anymore, you are stuck for all eternity in an angelic, psychic, dimension where you can live in your own little fucked up world and be happy." Alex Jones snaps his fingers and Jonathon's and Ariana's dead, mortal, physical bodies begin to burn.

"It is finished." He thought to himself. "There are more like him out there, but I have no time for them, the Globalist and their A.I demon gods are still enemy number one. Once I am done with them I will focus my attention on the control freaks and false gods and prophets of this world.

This is Alex Jones ending the transmission you are the resistance and BUDDHA BLESS.

_**Fin**_

_***CREDITS *"117" from the Halo 4 Soundtrack starts to play.**_

_**This was created out of my autistic mind. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Buddha Bless and remember, YOU ARE THE RESISTANCE, You are the INFO WAR. But for real God bless.**_

_***CREDITS+OTHER SHITE N STUFF**_

_**INFO WAR/ The Alex Jones Show:**_

_**Alex Jones**_

_**The Buddhism Hotline:**_

_**Jonathon Hills**_

_**Ariana Ventai Hills**_

_**Rajeev Kapoor**_

_**Liquid Jonathon**_

_**Random Callers of the Hotline**_

_**Notable People Mentioned:**_

_**Donald Trump (Current US President)**_

_**Hillary Clinton (Lady who lost to Trump/Former First Lady)**_

_**Ice Poseidon (YouTuber)**_

_**Buddha (A god)**_

_**Adolf Hitler (Dictator)**_

_**Satan (Devil/Opposite of God)**_

_**Barack Obama (44th US President)**_

_**George Soros (Investor)**_

_**You (If you were ever a caller of the Buddhism Hotline or the Alex Jones Show)**_


End file.
